


The Heart of the Matter

by ZorialDiamond



Category: Runescape
Genre: Babysitting, Fic Trade, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, do I get an award for making a fic about the Plot Golem cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorialDiamond/pseuds/ZorialDiamond
Summary: In which World Guardian Lyra doesn't take Sir Owen's advice and gets babysat by her older sibling Telos. They don't get paid enough for this. This is my half a fic trade with TheRedLady!





	The Heart of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



She only vaguely remembered what brought her to this point. Something about a conversation with Sir Owen. Something about a mention of a war deep below the desert. Something about a challenge accepted. She was distracted momentarily by the presence of Zamorakians in the battle that raged in the cavern. But that was all overshadowed by the massive amount of anima she felt.

It was like the pull of a magnet on iron, drawing her in. It was like a beating heart, the circulation of the anima in the world that she felt. Something inside her said, this is the source.

Apparently she had completely bypassed the ordinary security the Heart had by virtue of her nature. And now, descending down roots, she saw. The massive chamber. The platform below.

A  blue, sleeping giant. An Anima Guardian, like Vorago. She didn't know exactly how she knew that but she did. It had scales like cells. Protrusions like vines. An arm that was a sword. It was hard to admire all the detail on the being from afar. So, naturally Lyra had to scamper closer. 

She walked down the tiles. She descended down another set of vines with a leap. The Anima Guardian was massive, almost looking like it had a helm and root like protrusions growing out of its back. She could see the glow beneath the blue stonelike material that covered the creature.  
Curiosity drew her closer. It was asleep. What would happen when it woke up? She wanted to know.

But before she could get close enough to touch it, suddenly it stirred.

"You...you are not an invader." Green eyes fixed themselves on her, and she looked back. They scrutinized her tiny form with equal parts curiosity and confusion, and the slightest hint of annoyance. What was this one, and why did they come here? Any one of the forces above could seize the opportunity to desecrate the place while its Warden was distracted.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked, fearless and a bit too curious for her own good as she walked even closer, moving in a hand to touch one of his feet.

"I am of the anima, like yourself. Yet there is corruption in you, small one. For what purpose do you disturb me?” they replied, then kneeling down to get a better look at her as one of the vines dangling off their right arm swatted away Lyra from their foot. She tilted her head curiously, and in the moment didn’t think much of the remark.

“I guess I meant if you had a name,” she replied.

“I am Telos, the Warden.” The deep, echoing voice sounded a bit more annoyed than before.

“Warden of what?” Lyra questioned. 

“Of the Heart of this world. Surely you must feel the war above. Surely your instincts would have moved you to ward off the ones who seek this place.” His eyes squinted. Meanwhile, Lyra’s eyes glittered as she eyed the massive sword that seemed to be welded to the giant’s arm.

“How do I get one of those?” She asked, then trying to jump up to reach it. 

“The anima arms each of us with the power we need to defend it from those who would abuse it. Clearly this corruption in you must have obscured your purpose.” The being spoke again, irritation increasing seemingly with every minute as they moved the weapon even further out of her reach.

While they had done that though, they noticed her hanging off one of the vines, shimmying up it like a Karamjan monkey. There was a huge grin plastered on her face. Soon after, however, Telos shook her off, and she rolled a few times before getting up again.

“That was fun! Ooooo!” Suddenly, the anima guardian focused, and several golems, newly forged of the anima in the Heart, appeared and surrounded them. “Did you make those?” She scampered up to one, poking it on the head.

“I do not know how much the corruption has affected your abilities, but perhaps you will be able to at least perform some basic manipulatio-” 

“You mean I can MAKE one too?” She gasped. The golem stared at her, just as dumbfounded with her as Telos was.

“I...believe so.” They remarked. “Certainly you can feel the anima here, otherwise you would not have been drawn into this place. You see the one I have made before you. Reach within yourself….reach to the core of this place. Draw out the energy, the wellspring I was forged to guard. Think of the ones who disturb its peace above.”

The long monologue appeared to have completely gone over her head. She was now distracted by the fact she was manifesting a small amount of the energy in her hands. It went from a flash to a small orb of raw anima, swirling around. She moved it from palm to palm, watching it sparkle and roll around.

“Look! Look at what I did!” She held up the sphere to the greater anima guardian, who paused for a moment to behold Lyra’s antics.

“Yes...that is a...good start.” they said, sounding mildly exasperated.  
“Now...give it form. The great stone of this cavern. A great boulder. Bring it forth from your mind and let it be manifest.”

Lyra marvelled as she heeded her elder’s instructions and the small anima sphere became a small sphere of cobalt blue stone.

“You have done well. The corruption -”

“CATCH!” Telos was now baffled as the girl threw the newly forged stone at him, only for it to fall just short. Their eyes and their blade flashed with anima out of instinct, but they stopped themselves from attacking the young one. They could sense her intentions were not hostile. However, they could not comprehend them.

Telos shook their head. “....The stone shall be better used expelling those who would desecrate the anima. You have forged one. Now forge more of them.” 

For about a half hour, Telos stood by while Lyra played with the anima like it was sand on the beach. Great stones, small stones, stones of every size and shape and color.  began to fill the space around her. The golems the Warden had created slowly went dormant due to their creator not maintaining attention to them. They waited. Waited for her to forge enough stone. However, they simply were not great enough in size to do anything meaningful.

“...That is enough. That shall do for now.” Telos shook their head, exasperation filling their  
tone more and more like smoke filtering through a room. “Now, it comes time to bring them together.” He woke one of the golems from their fallen state, and motioned one to come towards Lyra. “Arrange the stone as I have done.”

Lyra took in the little being made of stone and lightly glowing yellow with the anima that infused it. Carefully she picked out the stone like any other child would blocks, arranging them haphazardly into the shape of a person. However, many of the stones were out of proportion. Still, the girl seemed to be pleased with herself. Telos decided it wasn’t worth the effort to correct it.

“Very well. Now...fill it with the anima that flows through this place. Let it animate the stone limbs! Bring forth another to defend this place!” Their voice boomed through the chamber as if it were heralding the approach of some terrible war machine.

However, what arose from Lyra’s efforts was in fact, a tiny, multicolored golem with a slight stumble to its walk, owing to its unique proportions.

“W...Wow! I made it go! I made it go!” She clapped. 

“You did indeed. It seems the corruption does not hold you as much as I thought it did. However...you are still not ready. Learn your purpose, and then you may return to me.” He said, then motioning towards the exit to the chamber. Lyra looked sad. The strange giant had been rather nice to her. But...at the same time, she had someone she wished to show her new rocky friend to.

“Bye bye, blue giant!” She said, taking the tiny golem on her shoulder before scrambling up some roots and scampering out of the core of the Heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The former temple knight looked at the sun as it charted its course, glinting off the structure of the renowned Heroes’ Guild. Soon his friends were due to arrive; he thought of Ozan’s smile and his distaste for how he would over exaggerate his own accomplishments. He thought of Ariane the seer and her ever growing curiosity for knowledge.

And he also thought of the girl who had been gone for way too long. He sweated. He was anxious. Did she not heed his advice? Had she gone into a place of danger far underprepared and met her doom?

Imagination racked his mind with worry until he heard a familiar voice shouting from the distance.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Mr. Owen! You know that Heart place you told me about?”

His eyes opened wide. No, she couldn’t have. She didn’t go. Yet...here she was, seemingly more alive than ever. As she approached like a speeding bullet, he could have sworn she was glowing from more than just her excitement. His brow twisted in curiosity and befuddlement.

Yet, as she got closer, what drew his eye was the small creature now perched on her shoulder. It looked like someone had brought a children’s craft to life. A small golem, glowing lightly with green energy and made of an assortment of stones. 

“Greetings Lyra...I see you have returned.” He commented, looking at the girl and her new companion.

“You like him? I call him Andy!” Lyra proclaimed, then patting the small anima golem on the head. “I made him myself! A blue plant rock giant taught me!” She was practically jumping up at him in excitement.

“Andy...Yes. I see you are quite creative.” Now, the former Temple Knight wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Relief? Curiosity? Confusion? A bit of fear?

Whatever it was, at least the young one was happy and unhurt. That was all he could ask for.


End file.
